Kathleen
Kathleen is a patient who was unable to have sex after getting married. She also later saw the doctors for infertility. History Vaginismus Kathleen came into the practice with her husband shortly after they were married because during their honeymoon, they found that she was unable to have sex. Addison attempted to do an exam, but was unable to get the speculum into Kathleen's vagina. She prescribed muscle relaxants to treat vaginismus, involuntary spasms in the vagina. Kathleen went home, but was still unable to have sex with her husband, so she returned the next day. Addison then diagnosed vulvar vastivulitis and planned targeted lidocaine injections to treat her. The injections were painful, but Kathleen agreed to have them. She then referred Kathleen to Pete to treat the vaginismus. The next day, Kathleen and Jeffery came into the practice and profusely thanked Addison and Pete for their help. ("In Which Addison Finds the Magic") Wanting a Baby Two months later, Jeffrey and Kathleen came back into the practice. They hadn't been able to conceive and since Kathleen was older, they knew they didn't have much time left and wanted help. Addison agreed to run tests on both of them. The tests showed that Kathleen was ovulating. She also had some fibroids, but they decided just to keep an eye on them. The trouble conceiving came from Jeffrey, who was functionally sterile. They decided they'd use a sperm donor to get Kathleen pregnant. Jeffrey privately told Addison that he wanted to give Kathleen what he had. She was adopted and he wanted her to have a family member that looked like her. Kathleen struggled to pick a donor that she liked, so Jeffrey proposed a solution. He brought in his brother, Mark, to donate his sperm. Mark gave his sample and it was good, but when they went to inseminate, both Jeffrey and Kathleen stopped it last minute. Kathleen said his brother was kind of a jerk and she didn't want to have anyone's baby but his. Jeffrey begged them to find another solution so they could have a baby. They looked into the options and found a way, which involved extracting sperm directly from Jeffrey's testicles. They said it could work with only one viable sperm. They did the procedure and were able to find a single viable sperm. They extracted Kathleen's egg, inseminated it, and the implanted it back in her uterus. They were then told to go home and relax while they waited for it to implant. ("In Which Dell Finds His Fight") Relationships Romantic She is married to Jeffrey. They went on a three-week honeymoon in Africa. They climbed Mt. Kilimanjaro and scaled Victoria Falls on their trip. Familial Kathleen was adopted. Her husband says her parents are great. Notes and Trivia *She was 35 at the time of her wedding.In Which Addison Finds the Magic, 1x03 (PP) Gallery Episodic PP103Kathleen.png|In Which Addison Finds the Magic PP109Kathleen.png|In Which Dell Finds His Fight Appearances Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S1 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (OB/GYN) Category:Patients (REI) Category:Patients (CAM)